Rose Dawson
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Rose Dawson après le naufrage du Titanic. comment elle rencontra son mari et la fin de sa vie...


Après le débarquement une pluie grise et insistante tombait, cela lui était bien égal, son corps et son coeur étaient déjà si glacé, elle ne pouvait pas encore comprendre sa soudaine liberté et ce manque, un manque auparavant si inconnu... Un manque crée par l'absence de son libérateur... Les mains glacées et humides, elle les enfouis dans son long manteau noir, sentant dans sur sa main gauche le contact dure et froid d'un pierre mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se demander ce que c'était un homme se dressa en face d'elle: Votre nom mademoiselle ... elle leva les yeux, et dans un sorte de brouillard elle le vit, elle vit Jack lui sourire: Dawson, Rose Dawson. Puis se détournant, elle sortit de sa poche un lourd collier et d'étonnement elle écarquilla les yeux, comment Le coeur de l'océan était il arrivé dans sa poche? Puis frissonnant elle se souvint de Cal posant son manteau sur ses épaules... Il la croyait morte.... et le collier perdu... alors levant les yeux vers la statue de la liberté, elle se jura... se jura de jamais vendre ce collier même dans la plus noire des misères... elle le rendrait... ce coeur, son coeur là où dans les flots sombre a coulé le dernier vestige de la vie de Rose De Witt Bukater, près de Jack... Puis péniblement avec les autres, elle fit la queue sur l'Ellis island.... Quand enfin elle fut une citoyenne légale des Etats-unis, elle ne sut où aller... Les amis de Jack, qu'elle avait connu lors de la fête dans les quartiers des troisième classe était absent, mort sûrement, comme la plupart de ces gens qui avaient fait l'erreur d'être des pauvres... Elle vit de loin sortir les premières classe, leur belle prestance était quelque peu terni... Elle vit Caledon Hockley, le fiancé de la jeune Rose De Witt Bukater, morte dans le naufrage du Titanic, en serrant dans sa main le collier qu'il lu avait offert pour lui témoigner son amour elle s'enveloppa dans une des couverture donné aux naufragés et s'en fut dans les ruelles poussiéreuse loin de Cal sans vouloir voir sa mère une dernière fois... Qui sait le regard désemparé de sa mère lui ferait oublier la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Jack, de ne jamais perdre espoir... Solitaire et triste, belle mais a présent pauvre, Rose Dawson, qui fut jadis Rose De Witt Bukater disparut dans les quartiers salubres de la ville, que jamais elle n'aurait connu avant...  
  
Des années plus tard dans une loge a L.A, Une jeune femme est en train d'appliquer son maquillage, d'une main tremblante. Non loin d'elle quelqu' un l'appelle en chuchotant: Dépêches toi Rose, ça sera bientôt ton tour... Pendant un instant, Rose sent en elle la peur de la scène, mas elle ferme les yeux et très doucement chante: Come Josephine in my flying machine, up she goes, up she goes.... Et un sourire mélancolique éclaire son visage, se levant elle se dirige d'un pas assuré hors des coulisses et sans réfléchir s'élance sur la scène... En s'oubliant presque elle joue avec verve la femme d'un pêcheur, chantant avec tout son coeur elle jette un regard sur le publique, manquant de tombé elle voit quelqu'un et son souffle est coupé... S'évanouissant presque elle continue sa scène et puis quand son tour est terminé, pour aller se changer, elle jette un nouveau regards vers le publique et son coeur se serre quand elle réalise que encore sa vision lui avait joué un tour.... Jack était mort, il ne reviendra jamais plus.,., Cela ne servait a rien de s'imaginer qu'il sera la dans le publique en train de lui sourire... S'asseyant dans sa loge, elle prends sa tête entre ses mains et quelques larmes perlent le bout de ses cils, puis se souvenant que sa prochaine scène est une scène de joie et de rire, elle tapote ses yeux avec un mouchoir en soie et ferme les yeux... Au loin le bruit que font les acteurs et le brouhaha qui vient de la rue s'éstompe et elle revoit l'horreur du silence, ce silence qui s'abattit sur ceux quia attendaient dans l'eau glacé que reviennent les bateaux... Quand peu a peu leurs âmes quittèrent les flots de l'Atlantique .... Elle put sentir sur son corps ce froid insupportable et voir devant elle son amant, les yeux fermé, envolé dans son dernier sommeil.... La laissant seule avec des mots, et des souvenirs qui malgré la distance étaient encore vivant... Son esprit s'envola loin, imaginant ce qu'elle n'osait imaginé car ce n'était que torture... Imaginer son rire avec celui de Jack alors qu'ils dévalaient les rues de New York, imaginer qu'elle pouvait encore le voir dessiner, son coeur a l'oeuvre ses yeux concentré a essayer de voir le fond du coeur de ses models... Mais déjà quelqu'un frappa la porte et ce paradis éphémère qui avait paru si beau rendit la réalité encore plus froide, ouvrant les yeux elle revit la coiffeuse et les costumes qui l'attendait... Rapidement elle enfila sa robe et vérifiant sa tenue devant le miroir et sourit, tout n était pas mort... En elle brûlait la passion de Jack et elle était libre ... libre de vivre... pas forcée a suivre un chemin que son coeur haissait... Loin de sa mère qui usait de son amour pour la persuader à accepter ses plans... qui resserrait l'étau du corset de sa vie... loin du cauchemar qu'aurait peu être la vie avec Cal... De nouveau une voix insistante se fit entendre : Rose! voyons... tu n'as que 5 secondes pour être sur scène.. dépêches toi... Fermant la porte de la poussiéreuse mais confortable loge, Rose s'élança vers la scène non sans avoir sourit a son ami Katherine... De nouveau alors qu'elle chantait et dansait avec les autres autour de la mariée, elle entrevit dans la foules les yeux de Jack, ils souriaient... et son regard était concentré comme quand il l'avait dessiné... Cette même tendresse et ce désir retenu..... Il était vraiment là, elle pouvait le voir, aussi vrai que les autres spectateurs... Inconsciemment elle le sourit et se laissa croire que c était lui, et jamais elle ne parut aussi belle... aussi belle que quand elle avait décidé de suivre le chemin de la liberté.... La jupe volant dans le vent, les cheveux en boucle d'or et ses yeux brillant... Quand prit fin la comédie musical, Rose se rendit dans sa loge et se changea... se vêtant de velours violet elle se prépara à aller souper avec les autres comédien.. sa mélancolie était certes pas mort, mais elle l'ignorait marchant comme dans un rêve... Quand enfin elle s'était démaquillé on frappa a sa porte, et elle s écria en riant: Kathy, j'arrives... ne sois pas si impatiente! Mlle Dawson, excusez moi.... Je suis un es spectateurs je voulait vous parler... vous donnez ces fleurs... Agacée Rose ouvrit la porte et devant elle se tenait un homme grand aux cheveux sombre mais aux même yeux que ... que Jack... dans es mains es roses blanche... Ne sachant que dire elle ne put que regarder dans ses yeux, oubliant que ce regard état pourtant différent de Jack... Cela fait plusieurs séances que je viens vous voir... vous jouez si bien... Tenez des roses... Mlle Dawson Vous pouvez m'appeler Rose... M.? M. Calvert, John Calvert... Sentant les roses, Rose sourit... Enchanté John sourit, mais il ne pouvait savoir que dans sa vie Rose avait sourit avec beaucoup plus de lumière et d'espoir... Puis souriant encore elle passa a côté de lui. Et bien John... -J'ai aussi vu vos films... Vous êtes la meilleure actrice que j'ai jamais vu... vous avez vraiment du talent Rose... Merci.... Et elle disparut dans le couloir vers le brouhaha de ses collègues... Ce soir il étaient tous joyeux... Mais Rose était grave... Ils avaient l'habitude... Elle était la meilleure des compagnie sauf quelques fois, c était périodique, où elle paraissait triste et désemparée... A ces occasion ses manière automatique de femme bien élevé revenait et tous se demandaient qui était vraiment Rose Dawson... Elle pensait et repensait... Malgré les films muets dans lesquels elle avait joué et ses comédies musicales, elle était pauvres... ce soir s'il elle pouvait manger c était grâce au fiancé de Kathy qui faisait la tournée... glissant sa main dans la pochette de satin usé qu'elle avait toujours sur elle, elle sentit Le coeur de l'océan... Elle pouvait le vendre... devenir riche... oublier la pauvreté et seulement être comédienne par plaisir... Mais la froideur et la dureté de la pierre lui rappela quelqu'un ... Calledon Hockley... Sa main se crispa sur le coeur... Jamais... jamais... elle ne prendrait son aide... Ne lui avait elle pas refusé son coeur sur le Titanic? Le vendre voudrait dire avoir accepter le cadeau de Cal... et ainsi trahir Jack... Trahir sa liberté... et ce serment que elle s'était fait... retourner le coeur de la jeune Rose de Witt Bukater où elle avait sombré dans les flots sombre... Levant soudainement la tête elle sourit, d'abord avec défiance puis joie... Sa vie s'étendait devant elle... Chaque jour contait qu'importe si demain elle ne pouvait pas manger, après tout aujourd' hui elle soupait avec des gens proche a son coeur... En rentrant avec Kathy dans la modeste chambre qu'elle partageait avec elle, elle trouva une autre bouquet de roses... cette fois rouge... et une lettre... "venez souper avec moi..." John Calvert.. Ne disant rien, elle ramassa les rose et la lettre... Ce fut que quand l'obscurité l'enveloppa et que Kathy s'endormie la laissa seule, qu'elle peu réfléchir... Sentant les roses posé a coté d'elle, elle inspira profondément et murmurant dans la nuit comme si quelqu'un un pouvait l'entendre elle dit: Jack... je vais fermer la porte d'une partie de mon coeur... laissant l'autre libre d être en vie... te laissant protégé dans mon coeur... mais plus jamais, je ne me laisserais imaginer que tu vis encore... sauf dans mon coeur et dans les cieux... Où tu m'attends... personne ne sera ce que tu es pour moi... A jamais je t aimerais ... même si dès demain... je vais laisser la vie soigner ma blessure et vivre... Sombrant dans le sommeil elle retourna dans ses bras... A jamais le même jeune Jack... alors que elle devenait vielle... Le lendemain soir Rose rit, tellement qu'elle oublia sa misère... Et depuis ce jour cessa de penser au coeur de l'océan... John lui avait redonner espoir et ensemble ils passaient de longues après-midi a parler et rêver... Bientôt ils se marièrent et s'établirent plus loin...  
  
Rose était sincèrement heureuse... Quelques fois ... Comme cette nuit , alors qu'elle attendait John elle sentait Jack près d'elle... Allongé sur son divan elle lisait , quand elle ferma les yeux, elle le revit... les yeux levé au dessus de son dessin, concentré mais plein de tendresse... la voyant comme personne d'autre a jamais peu... et ses mains... rugueuse mais si forte et aimante... Elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler... mais rapidement elle la sécha en entendant au loin sa voix qui disait: Pour faire compter chaque jours... Et tout les gens autour d eux répètamt cette phrase en un toast... Et à nouveau elle était là-bas... aimée par dessus tout au monde ... seule avec lui... a courir... avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras... avant que la moitié de son espoir s'envole... Mais ouvrant les yeux, elle sourit... Je suis libre ... je vis ma vie... je fais compter chaque jour... Puis elle entendit au loin les pleurs d'un enfant,. sa fille... Ruth Rebecca Calvert, elle alla rapidement la calmer avant que son fils se lève... tenant sa fille dans ses bras... silencieuse... elle vérifia que son fils Jack dormait... posant une main sur le front de Jack elle sourit.,.. John avait été toujours si bon avec elle... Il n'avait jamais questionné son passé ou refuser que elle choisissent les noms de leurs enfants... Il voulait seulement que sa fille aille au moins Rebecca comme nom... en souvenir de sa mère.. Rose, ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle décida d'appeler sa fille Ruth... Peut être pour montrer son pardon à sa mère qui devait, sans doute, être très loin... Accepter que Ruth avait été sa mère... et que malgré ses erreurs elle l'avait aimée... Sa mère.. snob et apeurée par la misère.... Elle inspirait la pitié a présent.. pas de la haine... Laissant ses enfants endormie elle s'assit dans son simple salon... et jeta un regard autour d'elle... Tout cela était si loin de ses derniers appartements de luxe... ses appartement du style empire sur le Titanic... Tout était ordonné simple.. Chaque meuble, chaque objet avait une importance émotionnelle... une beauté intérieur malgré sa simplicité... Oubliant de nouveau John elle pensa que cela aura plût à Jack... Il aurait utilisé le petit salon comme un studio.,, Mais Jack était mort... Et John était celui qui utilisait le fauteuil usé mais confortable pour lire le journal... Elle se rappelait encore quand innocemment, siègeant sur ce même fauteuil, John avait commenté l'histoire des descendants de Caledon Hockley qui se battait pour l'héritage... Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire... Cal devait lui être reconnaissant au ciel, si Dieu acceptait les hypocrite et les avide d'argent, d'avoir gardé le coeur de l'océan car cela aurait crée encore plus de problèmes... Elle se releva... Et se posta a la fenêtre.. la nuit était noir... Il faisait froid... pourquoi John prenait il tant de temps? malgré sa soudaine angoisse elle sourit... après tant d'année d'angoisse profonde la voilà a angoissé pour des choses inexistante... Car bientôt elle entendit la clé tourner dans la porte et elle se retourna souriante pour accueillir son mari... Leurs baisers n étaient certes pas fougueux mais si tendre... posant sa tête sur son épaule elle murmura : Tu m'as manqué... Toi aussi... Lui prenant la main il l'entraîna dans leur chambre a coucher et pour Rose la nuit n 'était plus angoissante mais pleine de chansons et d'étoiles... Les années s'écoulèrent dans la douceur et un bonheur calme et plein d'harmonie... Jusqu au jour ou Jack Calvert succomba à ses blessures suite a un accident de voiture... Il avait 25 ans et allait bientôt se marier... Il faisait froid dans le cimetière et enveloppée de sa mante grise, Rose pleurait sans retenue... Elle pleurait le deuxième Jack qu'elle avait perdu, à coté d'elle silencieux mais compatissant John lui tenait la main, une pluie fine et rapide tombait, et Rose gardait les yeux baissé et dans sa douleur oublia où elle se trouvait... elle avait perdu celui qui lui avait donné espoir... levant la tête comme elle l'avait fait lors de son arrivée a New York pour voir la statue de la liberté elle vit John, les yeux aussi remplit de larmes, alors elle se blotti dans ses bras... Courageuse, et forte après tant de malheur Rose se releva de cette peine et profita de ses années avec John... Ruth Rebecca eut 3 enfants... 2 fils et une petite dernière Elizabeth, surnommée Lizzy, le deuxième fils fut appelé Jack en souvenir de son oncle, en souvenir de celui qui donna le courage a Rose d'être qui elle était vraiment... Mais cela personne ne le savait... Sauf Rose... mais jamais elle ne le raconta a sa fille qui lui demandait des histoires du passé, jamais elle ne dit a qui que ce soit qu'elle avait été Rose De Witt Bukater... Seule dans la solitude de la nuit elle pensait à lui... et parfois laissait son coeur imaginait ce que la vie aurait peut être avec lui... Mais jamais son souvenir ôta son amour pour la vie et son amour pour John... Quelques fois ses habitudes distinguées lui revenait... et même une fois elle crut croisé sa mère non loin de Philadelphie quand ses enfants étaient très jeunes ... mais elle ne la reconnu pas ... car pour Ruth cette femme qui passait était une femme pas respectable... pas de sa classe...  
  
Rose apprit la mort de sa mère par les journaux... Elle ne souffla mot mais ce jour là porta du noir et fut très silencieuse... Mais au fond d'elle, Rose savait que elle avait dit adieu a sa mère en la laissant sur le canot de sauvetage, quand elle avait courut sauver Jack... Pourtant elle pensait que c était son devoir en ce jour de penser a sa mère... a cette mère qui fut jamais très proche d elle.,., qui posa sur ses jeunes épaules le poids qu'elle n'aurait du porter... Qui lui força de choisir la fuite comme issue...  
  
Ses petits enfants adoraient leur grand mère surtout la petite Lizzy, qui aimait s'asseoir calmement vers sa grand mère... John et elle était dans l harmonie complète... vivant dans la campagne... Ils avaient tout deux eut une vie plein et maintenant savaient apprécier le calme de leur vie commune... Ces années là, Rose pensa guère a Jack... Mais bientôt, John mourut dans son sommeil... laissant Rose seule... Seule avec ses souvenirs... pourtant même face a ce nouveau vide elle ne fut que très peu désemparée.. après quelques mois elle prit des cours de poterie... et décida de peindre... Aucune journée était vide, même les heures passée a la contemplation de la nature n'étaient pas inutile... Car Rose buvait chaque instant de sa vie... Mais elle dut vivre en ville, car la campagne était trop dangeureuse pour elle a son âge... Alors sa petite fille Lizzy qui l'aimait beaucoup et vivait seule, accueilli sa grand mère.  
  
Maintenant que ses nuits étaient solitaires, Rose repensait a ses 17 premières années de sa vie... et surtout de son séjour sur le paquebot des rêves.. celui qui fuit au début un *bateau d'esclave" qui ' emmenait enchaîné en Amérique devint la chemin qui mène aux étoiles... plongée dans sa contemplation, souvent elle se demandait comment une personne qu'elle avait connu seulement 2-3 jours lui hantait encore la pensée après tant d années... et d autres que elle avait connu des années durant la laissait en paix... Mais elle savait, elle le sentait au fond d elle que jack et elle s'était connu bien avant... Dans une vie antérieur... Elle eut une ou deux fois des cauchemars, en voyant l'épave du Titanic... qu'elle imaginait jonché de cadavre... même si son esprit critique lui disait que c'était impossible après tant d'années.,. elle voyait l'eau partout... les plafonds effondrés et Jack rongé par le temps.... Elle pouvait même voir des fantômes flotter dans l eau ..Mr Andrews avec la douleur dans ses yeux, la douleur de croire que tout ces hommes étaient mort part sa faute... La jeune Helga et sa famille... ne reposant pas, errant sans fin dans l'eau les yeux plein de chagrins... la douleur... la douleur... Une fois Lizzy l'entendit pleurer dans son sommeil lui prit la main. Mais Rose gardait ses secrets.  
  
Et un jour, un jour après une longue nuit de sommeil harmonieux, Rose entendit... Et Rose vit... ce dessin... fait par les mains de jack... qui devait reposer dans la mer... en paix... retrouvé.... et des chercheurs en train de rechercher le coeur de l océan... son coeur... Ainsi le moment de vérité était arrivé... le moment où enfin elle retournerait vers Jack... Où elle rendrait son coeur a l'océan... Accompagné de sa petite fille tant aimée... Et de ses photos symbolisants sa vie... sa vie pleine de joie malgré les épreuves, elle se tint encore une fois au dessus de l Atlantique... aussi sombre qu' auparavant... aussi indéfinissable que dans le passé... Elle ouvrit cette partie de son coeur qu'elle avait fermé il y a tellement longtemps, exposant les derniers jours de Rose De Witt Bukater devant tout ces gens... Une a une chacune de ces heures passée ensemble furent libérée alors que devant elle défilaient les images de la mort du titan... loin très loin de ses cauchemars... Jack n'était pas dans ce somptueux cercueil mais dans l'air libre ... Où elle allait... Puis quand elle vida tout l eau de mer remplit dans son coeur... elle rendit son coeur a Jack... Elle rendit le coeur de la mer au Titanic.. Et elle s'en alla... rejoindre ces quelques jours qui furent le paradis... rendant les épaves vivantes... remplie de lumière.. les fantômes en chair et en os... les portes rongées par le temps purifiées et elle... jeune et belle... A la hauteur de ses 17 ans suivant son chemin qui la mène au grand escalier où l'attendait Jack... Elle l'embrassa comme elle embrassait la fin de sa vie... Dans son lit au chaud, le visage marqué par sa longue vie... loin, bien loin de cette nuit glacée où elle connut la force fulgurante de son âme... mais pourtant si proche... A quelques mètres seulement.... Rose Dawson Calvert rendit l'âme là où la jeune Rose De Witt Bukater était morte.... Mais dans des circonstences bien différente... 


End file.
